


The favor

by belomisheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern Setting Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Octavia ships Bellarke, Only cute stuff, Thanksgiving Dinner, bellarke is endgame, she sets them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belomisheart/pseuds/belomisheart
Summary: "Please, don't tell me you're paying her for me. I can do it.""No, don't worry, it's fine. But if you insist, let's just say you owe me a favor.""What kind of favor?""I'll know when I'll need it."Modern Bellarke fanfiction.





	1. Untitled project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lara and Neyla](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lara+and+Neyla).



> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, if you don't know me, I'm Aline. I used to manage an Instagram Bellarke account (@belomisheart) where you can find mostly Bellarke AUs, but I stopped a while ago (you can still see my old edits though). Also, english is not my native language, and I'm not fluent, so I'm sorry about the spelling errors or grammar errors this story might contain.
> 
> That being said, welcome!
> 
> This is kind of the first fanfiction I'm writing, so I apologize if it's not the best one or stuff ;)
> 
> This story takes place in a modern setting, as you probably know by now.
> 
> This work is made of a lot of dialogues and not so much descriptions: I did that on purpose. This is a style of writing I wanted to experiment, now I have no idea if it'll be good, but I hope so!
> 
> I think I said everything, so I'll just add this: enjoy the story! And don't hesitate to comment your feedbacks, anything as long as it's respectful. I really love reading you and it helps me to improve!

[Clarke's pov]

I sigh as I watch my laptop's blank page. I am so screwed. What kind of journalist doesn't even have the title of their next story that they're supposed to hand over to their boss the next day? A crappy one. Aka, me.

Don't get me wrong, I love my job. But it often requires to write happy stories. And how am I supposed to write about happy stories when I have the most unhappy life ever? No one wants to hear about my deceased father, my alcoholic mother or my boyfriend the cheater...

"Miss Griffin! My office, now."

Or my awful boss.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Jaha?"

I smile to soften the atmosphere, but he's pissed at me. You can see it from miles.

"What you can do for me, Griffin, is to actually do your job and have your new article ready for tomorrow."

"I'm working on it, sir."

"No you're not. I see you pretending to work behind your desk, but I know all you got so far is a title. 'Untitled project', is that it?"

"This isn't good, is it?"

"You tell me. Do you actually have an idea for a story?"

"I mean, not for now, but I'm sure I'll find one soon..."

"That makes my dilemma easier then. You're fired."

I think I just had a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You heard me. The readers don't enjoy your articles anymore, and you clearly have nothing left to bring to that magazine. You're fired. Now, get out of my office."

And just like that, I don't have a job anymore.

I quickly walk out of the room. That's it. I officially have nothing left. No parents. No job. A crappy boyfriend.

What am I even gonna do with my life?

° ° °

"Babe! I'm home."

Here we go. Chris is here.

"Don't 'babe' me."

"What...?"

"Jessica came by, earlier. She was looking for you. Apparently, her boyfriend Chris leaves here. Which is surprising, because the only Chris who lives here is my boyfriend. Or at least, was."

"Clarke... What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this is over. Do you really think I'm gonna stay with someone who cheats on me? I deserve better than that, we both know it."

That being said, I leave the apartment. I am now boyfriend-free... and homeless. At least it can't get any worse than that!

° ° °

[Bellamy's pov]

I'm about to close my real estate agency when a blonde girl walks in. She looks tired and desperate, and I don't have the heart to throw her out.

"Hi. My name's Bellamy Blake. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mr. Blake. I... I'm not sure how to present this. I used to live with my boyfriend but we just broke up and I have nowhere else to stay... I know it's impossible to find something that fast, but I was hoping maybe you could find me a cheap and temporary place?"

She looks miserable.

"As much as I'd love to help you, I can't do that. That doesn't happen. Finding a place to rent takes weeks, especially with all the paper to fill"

"Oh..."

"Don't you know a relative who could welcome you at their house, the time for us to find something?"

She sighs and looks down.

"Not really but thank you for your help anyway."

As she gets up and walk away from my desk, I feel bad. And suddenly, I have an idea.

"Wait. Maybe I have a solution."

She slowly turns around to face me, trying to hide the tears in her eyes.

"You do? What is it?"

"My sister. She owns a coffee shop. It's not a hotel, but there is a room. Let me call her, I'm sure she'll agree to receive you."

She shows a little smile, and the hope I read in her eyes warms my heart. I have no idea what I'm doing. It's not like me to offer a shelter to some stranger who just walked into the agency.

I get away a little bit and call my sister, Octavia. She picks up pretty quickly.

"Hey big brother. What's up?"

"Hey, O. I have a favor to ask."

"Tell me."

"So, I have this client who doesn't have anywhere to sleep, and I was wondering if she could stay at you coffee shop until I find her something?"

She doesn't answer right away, clearly not expecting this.

"Since when do you do that kind of thing?"

"Since now. Can you help me or not?"

"I guess. But I'm at Lincoln's right now, so if you could deal with her that'd be cool."

"Of course. Thanks."

I hang up and turn around. I'm about to tell her when something strikes me.

"You never told me your name."

She laughs a little.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Clarke Griffin."

"Well, good news, Clarke Griffin. My sister accepted. Let me drive you there, I'll show you around."

° ° °

[Clarke's pov]

I wake up in an unfamiliar place, and it takes me a few second to remember everything that has happened last night. I don't have a job, a family or a home, but I still managed to find somewhere to sleep, and I oddly feel lucky. It's like I'm getting a fresh start and maybe everything won't fall apart this time.

As I'm slowly getting out of bed, I hear noises in the room next to mine. I'm pretty sure the coffee shop is open and already crowded, but when I open the door, I only see Bellamy behind the bar.

"Hi. What are you doing here? Don't you have an actual place to stay at?"

He notices me as I speak.

"Oh, hey. Well, I do, but I told Octavia I'd open the coffee shop. You know, to thank her for allowing you to stay."

I suddenly feel very embarrassed.

"Please, don't tell me you're paying her for me. I can do it."

"No, don't worry, it's fine. But if you insist, let's just say you owe me a favor."

He has a smirk on his face and I can't decide whether this is cute or creepy...

"What kind of favor?"

"I'll know when I'll need it. Anyway, I couldn't sleep last night, so I did some research for you. You didn't tell me what you were looking for, but I found a place to rent, little but cheap, and near my office since I assume you wouldn't have come here if you weren't from that area."

"Really? Thank you so much, you're a life savior! I definitely owe you."

"You haven't even seen the place yet."

"I trust your judgment. And, to be honest, I'd take anything at this point."

He smiles at me and gives me a cup of coffee. What an unexpected encounter.


	2. Remember me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still the beginning of the story so it might not be the most interesting part ever, but we're getting there! Enjoy :)

6 months later

[Clarke's pov]

My life hasn't been this great in a long time. I have a new apartment, a new job (with a better boss), I've made amazing friends at work and I don't feel like a total failure anymore. I never thought I'd say that, but being fired and cheated on actually helped me get my life together. I guess the only thing I don't have is a love life, but I'm actually okay with it. I have everything else.

[Bellamy's pov]

I've got 3 missed calls from my mom already. I guess it's time to call her back.

"Hi, Bellamy! One more missed call and I would've been worried!"

"Whatever, mom. I'm listening, what's up?"

"Well, as you know, we're having a family dinner next weekend to celebrate Thanksgiving."

"I didn't forget, don't worry. What's your point?"

I sound harsher than I mean to be.

"Well, since you're once again not bringing anyone, there's this girl I know. She's about your age and I'm sure you two would get along well. I'm inviting her."

"What? No mom, please. That'd be embarrassing."

"Why?"

I'd like to scream that my love life is my own business and that my mother should never get involved with it, but my survival instincts speak faster than my head.

"Because I'm already bringing someone. That'll be awkward for the three of us if you invite another girl, so..."

Why did I say that? I never should've said that. I'm so stupid.

"Really? That's great! Tell me about her!"

"I can't really right now. I have to go. See you soon, bye!"

I hang up and magically keep me from beating myself up. You can't improvise a date, Bellamy!

Seriously, who would ever be available for a Thanksgiving dinner that is less than a week from now and accept to play my fake girlfriend just so my mom doesn't introduce me to some weirdo? That's it, no one.

Unless...

° ° °

[Clarke's pov]

"Hi. Remember me?"

And that kids, is why you should never answer when an unkwown number calls you.

"We're speaking through the phone and I don't have your contact saved on my phone. I have literally no idea who you are. Please, explain yourself."

The person laughs a little.

"Now that you're stating the obvious, it would've been weird if you actually recognized me. I feel dump."

"And you are...?"

"Right, sorry. Bellamy Blake, from the real estate agency."

Holy shirt, I did not expect that.

"Oh, hi! How are you?"

"Could be better. Actually, I just made a mistake and I need help. I think it's time for that favor you owe me. Can you meet me at my sister's coffee shop at like 6pm?"

I'm freaking out right now. I totally forgot about that stupid favor. I really hope he's not going to ask me to kill someone or anything, because I don't know how I would deal with it...

"Um, sure. Your stister's coffee shop. 6pm. I'll be there."

He hangs up. What just happened?

° ° °

As I walk into the coffee shop, I immediately recognize him. I didn't really pay attention last time because I was too busy worrying about everything that was wrong with my life, but he's actually handsome. He notices me, and I sit in front of him.

"You look happier than the last time I saw you. That's a good thing."

I'm surprised he even remembers what I looked like the last time he saw me.

"Thank you. Why don't you tell me what you need so I can see if you're a psycho or not."

He has a little smirk and I catch myself thinking he's cute.

"Alright. What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

Okay, this is definitely a weird question to ask to an almost-stranger.

"Nothing... Why?"

"Great. Please don't freak out but I need you to come to a family dinner with me."

"That's the favor you want? Is your family really creepy and you don't want to go alone or something?"

"Haha, not exactly. You see, my mom is trying to set me up with some girl I don't even know because she thought I was going alone to Thanksgiving. I may have freaked out and said I was coming with someone..."

"... when really you have no one and you now have to find a girl who will agree to do that? "

He nods.

"I'm surprised your only option is to use a favor some stranger owes you. I'm pretty sure you could ask any girl in the street and she would say yes. For free."

"Are you saying I should keep that favor for something much more weird to do?"

That stupid smirk won't leave his stupid face.

"Alright, if you insist, I'm in! You're my life savior, after all."

"Well, that's a relief! Thank you."

"Sure. So, how do we do it? We need some kind of strategy to make it look like we're actually dating, right?"

"Smart. How about this: we met at my agency six months ago because you were looking for a new place. We've been dating for four months, but we both feel like it's serious enough for me to introduce you to my family."

It almost looks like he's been practicing for this.

"I like it. Here are the things you should know about me: I'm a journalist, my father is dead and I haven't seen my mother in years, my best friends are called Raven and Amy, and my favourite color is black."

"Okay, my turn. My mother's name is Aurora, I live alone with my cat Rover, my best friends are my sister Octavia and a guy named Murphy, and my favourite color is also black. We're good?"

"No."

His smile fades.

"What?"

"You named your cat Rover? That's awful! It sounds like a robot!," I say laughing.

"Hey, don't make fun of me! That's a cool name for a cat!"

He makes me laugh. That Bellamy guy is something.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to go. Call me later about the details."

"I will. Bye, Griffin."


	3. Thankful to have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is one of my favourite yet, for some reason ;)

The weekend of Thanksgiving.

[Bellamy's pov]

"Come on, Clarke! I don't want to be late."

I'm waiting outside of her apartment for her to be finally ready. She's not even taking that long, but it feels like she actually cares about this dinner and about my family's opinion about her.

"We need to go! I'm sure you look great anyway."

She finally opens the door and gets out. And she, indeed, looks great.

"Why are you so nervous? It's gonna be okay, don't worry."

She looks down, as if she's embarrassed about something.

"I know, it's just... it's my first real thanksgiving."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. I never really had a family - at least not one that cared about that kind of stuff. So, it's kinda new for me, and stressful."

I try to take a soft voice so it'll help her relax.

"You'll be fine. I'll be with you all along, and my family is nice."

She looks at me, a little bit relieved.

"Thank you."

We walk outside of the building and, just before we get into my car, she looks down for a few seconds and says:

"I have to say, I'm surprised we're getting along so well. We've seen each other like three times in our lifes, but I weirdly feel like I know you..."

"I get it. I feel the same way."

She looks at me, smiling, as we get into the car. I don't want her to know, but I'm actually kinda nervous, too. She's the first girl I'm ever introducing to my family, so that's something. Even if none of this is real.

° ° °

[Clarke's pov]

I barely realize that we're at Bellamy's childhood house when her mother opens the door.

"Bellamy! I haven't seen you in so long! Come here, my boy."

I hold back a laugh when she hugs him like he's a 10 year old boy.

After a few seconds, she looks at me. I'm not sure what to say, so I just introduce myself. She then surprisingly hugs me like I was her own daughter.

"Clarke, it's so nice to meet you. You must have a special spot in my son's heart."

I'm not sure what this means but I decide to play along.

"I guess I do."

Bellamy seems uncomfortable, and I get overwhelmed by the feeling that he's hiding something from me. Aurora lets us in, and I quickly ask Bellamy about it. He looks a little embarrassed as he answers.

"You may or may not be the first girl I introduce to my mom."

I take a second to understand.

"Are you serious? But how old are you, 30?"

"I'm 28, but that doesn't mean anything. I never had a girlfriend who made me want to introduce her to my family."

I barely know what to say.

"I'm not even your girlfriend."

"Right. That might be the reason why I'm okay with you meeting my mom and sister."

He marks a little pause.

"How old are you, by the way?"

"I'm 25."

° ° °

A few minutes later, around the table.

Aurora, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and I are sitting around the table. I'm really hungry, but as I'm beginning to grab my fork, Bellamy puts his hand on mine, telling me to wait. He then looks at Aurora.

"Mom, will you do the honors?"

She smiles at him and gets up while looking at us.

"Alright. I am thankful to have such a beautiful, loving family. I am thankful that my amazing daughter is a successful and happy woman, sharing her life with one of the nicest man I know. I am thankful that Bellamy finally seems to be happy and complete."

Bellamy frowns.

"And I would like to thank you, Clarke, for making this dinner a lot better just by being here. You are a ray of sunshine, and I hope I"ll see you in that family for a long time."

As she sits down, I feel tears in my eyes. I know the situation should be awkward but I can't help but get emotional. It's not everyday that I get that kind of support from my family, so it's nice to hear those kind words. I then realize it's my turn and I stand up.

"I'm not sure where to start. Uh, I'm thankful that I'm able to have dinner with such a lovely family, that doesn't happen to me often. Thank you, Aurora, for inviting me and for being an amazing host, thank you, Octavia, for being the kind person that you are. And Bellamy..."

I make a quick pause, searching for words.

"The day I met you is the day my life changed. I never thought it was possible to meet someone this kind and passionate. I love all of your qualities and all of your flaws. I'm thankful for a lot of things this year, but mostly, I'm thankful to have you."

When I sit down, he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world and puts his hand on my lap. I know all of this is just acting, but I can't keep my heart from melting. I've waited my whole life for someone to look at me the way he does, and it kills me to know that his faking this look in his eyes.

° ° °

[Bellamy's pov]

I wonder if anything she said was true. I know most of it was made up, but her speech really moved me. The more I spend time with her and the more I discover that she's an amazing person. I wish I had contacted her before, and for another reason.

"Bellamy, it's your turn", Clarke says as she squeezes my hand.

I get up.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's hard to find words after a speech like that one."

I take a few seconds to breathe.

"I am thankful to have a life like mine. I love my family and that's one of life's greatest gift. The other one is you, Clarke. I feel blessed everyday to have you in my life, and I want nothing more than to see you stay in my life."

For some reason, I feel nervous looking at her now. I can't tell if she's an amazing actress of if she's genuinely happy to be here. To be honest, I'm scared to find out.

The rest of the dinner goes well, the food is amazing and we're all having a good time. At some point, my mom asks me help her bring the dessert.

"You really found a diamond, didn't you", she tells me once we're alone.

"I guess I did."

"She really likes you. You better not screw it up."

"Why would I? She's amazing."

"I'm serious, Bellamy. You should see the way she looks at you when you're not watching."

She leaves right after that, letting me alone with my thoughts. What's that supposed to mean?

° ° °

[Clarke's pov]

Bellamy's driving me back to my apartment. It's around 1am, though I've never felt so awake.

"So, how did it go for you?" , he asks, "Your acting was on point, if that can reassure you."

"I weirdly didn't act much tonight. I mean, of course, I lied about our fake relationship, but you should know that I was really happy to be here. I had a great time."

He seems relieved.

"Good. Me too."

We smile at each other and I start getting out of the car, but he stops me.

"So, I think I should tell you that my mom really liked you. And we seemed so in love that she invited you to another dinner we'll have in about a month to celebrate Octavia's birthday. Now, I know the favor was only for tonight, so if you don't want to go I can always say that we broke up and-"

"No, that's fine. I'll be here. Although if we want to be plausible, we should actually hang out once in a while. You know, getting to know each other better."

He once again has that adorable smirk on his face.

"Sure. I'll call you."


	4. You inspired me

A few days later.

[Clarke's pov]

"You got a haircut!"

I turn around and see the one and only Bellamy Blake walking towards me.

"It suits you."

I smile a little.

"Thank you. So, what should we do? You know, to get to know each other better?"

Something lights up in his eyes.

"Well, I was thinking we could stay here and have a picnic. I mean, we can still do something else if you want to, ..."

"No, that's fine. I like the idea."

We sit on the grass, next to each other. We're at a beautiful lake, and there's almost no one around us.

"So, tell me about your life," and I know it's in his best interest to know me better, but it looks like he's genuinely curious about me.

"Alright, well you should know that I wasn't lying the other day when I said that my life changed when I first met you. I had just been fired from my job and broke up with my boyfriend. And then I met you and the way you were willing to get personally involved to help me even though you didn't know me... I don't know, it just made me believe in humanity again, somehow. You showed me that good people existed and that everything wasn't lost for me."

I barely looked at him. I have to admit that this is kinda embarrassing, especially since he hasn't said anything yet.

"So, we're getting real, uh? I thought we were just going to share funny anecdotes about our lives while eating."

He pauses for a few seconds and, as I don't say anything, he continues.

"Well, now I feel like I need to get real too. You'll be surprised to know that I wasn't in a good place either. I had just broken up with my girlfriend too and I was having a hard time coming back from it. I'm not gonna lie and say meeting you was what made me want to get my life together, but you did inspire me. So, I guess I should thank you."

Isn't it crazy the impact you can have on someone without even realizing it? I think it is.

"Well, that's great. Looks like we both helped each other then. I am now a journalist for a magazine I actually like and I made two great friends there. And I'm not trapped in any toxic relationship anymore."

"What about your friends? Raven and Amy, right?"

I smile, not only because he mentions two of my favourite people on earth, but also because I only told him their names once and he remembers.

"That's them. They're amazing. I don't often see Amy outside of work because she's dating that cop, Jake, and they're crazy about each other, but I do hang out with Raven sometimes. She's a great person. She's both smart and strong, and she's really inspiring. She has so much to give to other people, but it weirdly feels like she scares both guys and girls off, which is crazy to me since she's amazing."

We just made eyecontact for a little too long, I don't know what to say.

"Um what about your best friend? Murphy?"

"His name's John, actually, but everybody calls him Murphy. He's a nice guy. A little bit messed up, but you can't really hold it against him. He had a rough childhood."

We talked for hours about our own childhoods, our friends and family, our habits and personalities... I oddly feel like I've told him about me more than I've ever told anyone else.

° ° °

[Bellamy's pov]

"What's the deal with you and Clarke?"

"What the hell, Octavia?"

I just got home from our little picnic, and I did not expect to see Octavia waiting for me on my couch.

"I know you, big brother. You told us you've been dating for the past four months, but I've never heard of her after that night when she slept at the coffee shop. You never told me about her, you guys were never hanging out together... You never seemed that happy until Thanksgiving. I bet you don't even have pictures of her on your phone. If you were really in a happy relationship, I would've seen it weeks ago."

Well, I'm screwed. I swear my sister should've been a detective.

"What are you even talking about?"

"Stop trying to lie to me. Just tell me what's up already."

I sigh. Does she have to know me that much?

"Alright, fine. I'll tell you. But you can't tell mom."

I wait for a few more seconds, just so she knows I really don't want to tell her.

"Clarke and I aren't dating. We saw each other for the first time in six months like one week before Thanksgiving. I had told mom I was bringing someone so she wouldn't try to hook me up with some stranger, but the truth is I had no one to go with and Clarke owed me a favor, so..."

"Wow. I did not expect that."

I'm confused.

"Really? But you're the one who said I was lying about being with her..."

"No, I said you were lying about being in a happy relationship for months. But given the looks on both of your faces when you talked about each other, I never would've guessed it was fake. You just seemed really in love."

"But what did you think I was lying about then?"

"I don't know. I guess I just assumed you were in a not-so-happy relationship but overdid it at the dinner so mom would back off from your personal life."

"You're weird. Even with that scenario the love you saw between us would've been fake."

"Not necessarily. You'd be surprise to know how many unhappy relationships are made of two persons who love each other."

"Alright, fine. Let's just stop talking about it now. And you better not tell mom."

"I won't. But this will obviously turn against you and Clarke at some point. So be careful, big brother."

I hope she's wrong. But she's Octavia, she's almost never wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you feel the drama coming?


	5. Who's that?

A few weeks later

[Clarke's pov]

I'm getting ready for my second dinner with the Blakes. This one is the most stressful one yet, because we're getting deeper into the lie, and also because I'm starting to really enjoy it. I know I shouldn't, I know Bellamy is going to call it off soon, and I know I'll probably never see him again, but... Playing that little game with him has been by far the funniest part of my life for the past few months. I love my job and my friends, but nothing extraordinary ever happens there. With Bellamy, well, it feels different. I wouldn't even know how to describe it.

"Hey Clarke."

I freak out a little bit as I see Bellamy's reflection on my bathroom's mirror.

"How the hell did you get in?"

I mean, that's creepy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I tried knocking, but you obviously didn't hear me, and the door was unlocked, so..."

"Whatever. Just, don't do it again, it's creepy."

"Sure. Sorry."

We both stare at each other silently via the mirror. I think that I just ruined the night and I feel terrible about it.

"Hey, Bellamy, I didn't want to be cold. It's just... nowadays, being a woman walking down the streets is dangerous. Everytime a guy walks behind me, I can't help but wonder if he's following me or wanting me any harm or if he's just a normal guy walking. That's the society we live in. So, seeing you inside of my apartment - in which I live alone - without being invited, it made me feel like... like a part of my intimacy and safety was taken away. I know it might sound stupid to you since you probably don't experience that kind of thing, but this is my home and this is actually the only place in which I don't wonder constantly if I'm an easy target. It shouldn't be, but it is. So, it has nothing to do with you, but next time, please, just text me or something."

The look in his eyes is intense and make me understand that he wasn't aware of any of this.

"Clarke, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. Of course, I won't do it again, don't worry."

I smile at him. He regrets, I can see it in his eyes.

"So, shall we go?", I ask.

"Yes, of course. Although, I have to warn you, we're not going to eat at my mother's again. Octavia instists that we go to the restaurant, like, every year for her birthday."

"Oh, okay. That's fine by me."

° ° °

"Clarke! It's so good to see you again!"

We just arrived at the restaurant, and Aurora is already hugging me. Well, there's no doubt anymore. She really likes me.

"It's good to see you too, Aurora."

Once she lets go of me, I turn to Octavia.

"Happy birthday! You'll see, 22 is a good number."

She smiles at me, but something seems fake.

I look at Bellamy, confused. He leans towards my ear to whisper something no one else can hear.

"I forgot to tell you. Octavia knows. I told her after she forced me to do so."

Oh, that's bad. Even if Octavia won't tell our little secret, the fact that she knew something was off isn't good at all.

I force myself to ignore that little voice in my head telling me that we're screwed, and I try to enjoy the diner. It doesn't last long.

"Clarke!"

That voice doesn't come from our table. I slowly turn around, trying to come up with a lie that could explain my situation, but I have nothing.

It's Raven. She looks at me, confused.

"I thought you were supposed to stay home tonight?"

And the challenge begins.

"Yeah, I, uh, changed my mind."

"Okay... And who's that?"

She's pointing at Bellamy. He looks at me, terrified. What am I suppose to do? Crap.

"That's my boyfriend, Bellamy."

She's suspicious. I can see it in her eyes.

"Really? Why have I never heard of him?"

That's bad. That's really bad. His family thinks we've been dating for four months, I can't say it's because it's new.

"I..."

What am should I do?

"Raven, can we talk about this later? It's kind of a bad time right now."

She looks even more confused than before, but thankfully she accepts.

"Sure. Someone's waiting for me anyway. See you later."

She waves at the Blakes and walks away.

Well, that left an awkward atmosphere.

"What was that about?", Aurora asks.

"Oh, it was nothing. Why don't we get back to Octavia, it's her night after all!"

I try to change the subject but it's obviously not working. I think Aurora is starting to figure out some stuff.

"No, what's happening with you two? Why wouldn't you tell your friend you're in a relationship with my son?"

I don't answer.

"Are you ashamed of him?"

This is going too far. I turn to Bellamy.

"Bellamy, we should say something."

As much as he doesn't want to admit everything, he knows I'm right. He sighs before turning to his mother.

"Mom, she's not ashamed of me. We're just not together."

"What?"

She's confused, obviously.

"When you told me you were going to introduce me to someone, I told you I was already seeing someone, but that wasn't true. Clarke agreed to pretend to be my girlfriend so you would be happy and stop trying to set me up with any girl my age."

He isn't even looking at her anymore.

"You could've just told me that instead of lying!"

"I know. I'm sorry."

She doesn't say anything for a second, and then she just gets up.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna go home."

And then she just walks away. Octavia gives us a death stare, before following her with Lincoln. That leaves Bellamy and I, sitting awkwardly.

"That went well," I try to joke, but he's clearly not in the mood, which is totally understandable.

He won't talk, so I decide that it's time for me to go as well.

"I'm sorry about how things went tonight. It was fun while it lasted, but I guess everything has an end. I probably won't be seeing you anytime soon, so, good luck with your life."

And just like that, I leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting in over 2 months. I'll do better, I promise!


	6. Lying to yourself

A few days later

[Bellamy's pov]

I don't understand what's happening to me. I've been feeling off ever since Octavia's birthday. Ever since the truth was exposed. I haven't talked to my mom - Octavia told me she needed time - nor to Clarke. I mean, why would I? We were seeing each other so she would play my fake girlfriend and I don't need one anymore, so it makes sense that we haven't kept in touch. Though a part of me misses her and wishes she would text. Because I'm miserable right now. I've been spending most of my days in bed, doing nothing, regretting the time - no matter how short it was - when Clarke was a part of my life.

I'm still complaining to myself about my life when my phone rings. It's my mom.

"Hey, mom?"

"Bellamy. I've been thinking and we need to talk. I can't be mad at you as long as I don't have your point of view."

"Um, sure."

I'm worried my point of view won't change anything.

"You can come by the house today. We'll have a little chat."

"Okay."

We hang up. This is a good thing, right? She wants to talk to me, hear my reasons... It's a good start.

Except that I don't really have any reasons. It was just an impulsive act because I didn't want to meet anyone new.

° ° °

I try to keep calm as I park my car in front of my mother's home. What could go wrong, right? I make my way to the door, and knock quietly.

She opens almost immediatly.

"Hey, Bellamy. Come on, get in."

I follow her to the living room.

"Mom, I don't know what to tell you," I say as we both sit on the couch. "You wanted to introduce me to someone new, and I didn't. I didn't think it through, I told you I had someone, and Clarke was the only one I could think of."

"Okay, well, why don't you tell me how you actually met her?"

"Um... almost everything we said at Thanksgiving was true. She walked into my agency six months ago, and I helped her out. I let her sleep at O's coffee shop for free, and after that she owed me a favor. So, I used that favor to ask her to be my fake girlfriend for one night."

"I don't understand. Why did she come again at Octavia's birthday then?"

"I don't know. You liked her so much, and we both had fun on that night. So she agreed to keep it going for a while."

She stays quiet for a while.

"I don't think that's all it is."

There's something new in her voice. Like she knew something I didn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen the way you looked at her that night. The tears in your eyes when she made her speech at Thanksgiving... And I've also seen the way she looked at you. This was the kind of look you can't fake."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you're lying to yourself if you say that all of this was fake and that you don't like her."

"Okay, that is straight-up insanity. I do not like Clarke."

"I have multiple reasons to think you do."

I don't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

"Besides the way you look at her, there's the fact that you helped her out when you first met her even though you didn't know her. Also, she's the first girl you ever let into our house and introduce to the family. You dated Echo for over a year, and I never met her. The fact that you thought about her when you realized you needed a 'fake girlfriend'. I'm almost sure you didn't date anyone since you first met her, and I'm also pretty sure you've been staying in your bed doing nothing ever since Octavia's birthday."

How did she-

"Am I right?"

If I say yes, then does it mean I'm admitting that I somehow like Clarke?

"No. I only called her because she owed me, and I dated for the past few months!"

She looks at me like she knows I'm lying. How do moms know that kind of stuff? Isn't it dark magic or something?

"I'm just saying, the sooner you'll admit it, the more chances you'll actually have with her."

I love my mom, but gosh I hate her right now.

° ° °

I'm lying in my bed, scrolling through all the new instagram posts, when I see it. My heart stops for a second. Clarke. I haven't heard from her in a few days, and suddenly she's here, smiling and posing for the camera. She's never been so pretty. I quickly read the caption and realize she's at Amy's - one of her best friends - engagement party. I turn off my phone before making a big mistake - like commenting something stupid or sending her a message even though I know I shouldn't.

Instead, I imagine her attending to a wedding, looking gorgeous in a blue dress that would match her eyes.

And suddenly, it hits me. Maybe my mom was right about this. Maybe I am lying to myself.

Maybe I do like Clarke.


	7. Something deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. You probably don't even remember the story... (it's quite quick to read, if you want to refresh your memory).  
> I can't promise I'll update regularly from now on, but I'll try my best to finish this fic so you can enjoy a completed story.  
> <3

The next day

[Clarke's pov]

I wake up feeling a bit awkward today. I don't know if it's because I drank a little too much at Amy and Jake's engagement party, or if it's something else.

I'm not gonna lie, I'm a little bit jealous of their relationship. They're so in love, and so sure of their couple. It just makes sense that they're together, and that they're getting married. I wish I had something like that. I thought I had it with Chris, but I quickly realized I didn't. And the more I think about this wedding, the more I freak out about the fact that I'll probably go alone. Even Raven is dating, which she didn't do for a long time. I don't know who she's with, but I've never seen her so happy, so I guess they're worth it.

My phone's ringtone wakes me up from my daydream, and I frown as I see that Octavia's calling me.

I pick up.

"Hey, Octavia! How are you?"

"Fine. Look, we need to talk."

Her voice is cold, like if she were forced to talk to me and would much rather be doing something else.

"Okay... What about?"

"No, not over the phone. Meet me at my coffee shop?"

"Now? I, uh... I kinda just woke up. What time is it?"

"It's noon. Come on, get your ass up. I'm expecting you before 2pm."

And that being said, she hangs up.

° ° °

[Bellamy's pov]

I sigh as I get out of my house. I planned on staying under the covers all day, but Octavia called me and told me she needed me at the coffee shop for the afternoon. One of the waiter is sick or something. I didn't even know she had employees, I thought it was just Lincoln and her.

After a five minutes drive, I enter the coffee shop, which seems pretty empty. Isn't it weird that she asked me to help her if they're no one to serve?

I start to look for O when I see her. Not O, but Clarke. Her back is facing me, so she probably didn't see me. I quickly turn around and attempt to leave before it's too late, but I feel a grip on my arm as I start to walk away.

"Not so fast, big brother. I need you, remember?" she says with an evil smirk on her face.

And then it hits me. She set us up. Clarke and I.

"O, what are you doing? You know I haven't talked to her since your birthday!"

"I know. I was getting tired of you two ignoring each other."

"Octavia. We fake-dated for two nights, and the second one was a disaster that ended up with my mom being mad at me. Of course we're ignoring each other!"

She shakes her head like I just said something stupid.

"I'm not blind, Bellamy. And neither are mom or Lincoln. There's obviously something deeper going on between you two."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

I talked a bit loud, and Clarke is now looking at me. Our eyes meet for a second and my heart freezes. I quickly get back to Octavia.

"You had no right of interferring in my love life!"

"Stop acting like you two are a broken couple or I don't know what! It's annoying how you keep trying to convince everyone that it's nothing, when really, it's not! Now, stop acting like a depraved teenager and go talk to her."

I'm staring at O, not making a move towards Clarke.

"I'm not letting you get out of here before you speak with her."

I close my eyes for a few seconds before whispering "I hate you" to Octavia and walking towards Clarke. I see her eyes wide-opening as she understands the situation, and she turns around, as if I didn't see her staring at me for the past five minutes.

"Hey," I say, and my voice breaks a little.

"Hi."

She clearly doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry, Octavia called me and told me that we needed to talk. I didn't realize you'd be there."

I feel my heart breaking a little as I realize she doesn't want me to be here.

"Yeah, I, um... It seems like Octavia set us up. She told me she needed me here, but she clearly doesn't..."

"Why would she do that?"

"I guess she didn't get the point of a fake relationship and now she's trying to save our couple... or some crap like that."

She lets out a little laugh and doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Then, she suddenly raises her eyes to stare into mine and tells me:

"Okay, so I know this is going to sound crazy because you probably hate me right now but-"

I'm surprised, that's the least you could say.

"Hate you? Why on Earth would I hate you, Clarke Griffin?"

"Well, I... I ruined your sister's birthday and... is your mom even talking to you?"

I'm speechless when I understand what's going on. She's blaming herself.  
Without thinking, I put my hand on hers, which is on the table, and I take the softest voice I have.

"Clarke, none of this is your fault. I'm the one who asked you to be my fake girlfriend - and for more than one night. If anyone, blame me."

She doesn't look very convinced.

"I'm serious. You did nothing wrong. If anything, these two nights were better just because you were there."

Maybe that my imagination playing tricks with me, but I could swear something in her eyes changed.

Hope. It's back.

"Really?"

I smile at her, but I don't have the time to say anything.

"You won't mind doing it again then, would you?"

I'm not sure I'm getting this right.

"Wait, what? You want to fake date? Again?"

"You remember Amy, my coworker and friend? She's getting married really soon, and I just can't go alone, but I also have no one to go with. I know we're done with the favor thing, but you it would really help me."

As I take a few seconds to process, she misinterprets the situation and takes her hand away from mine. My palm is instantly cold and my skin is craving to touch hers again.

"Or maybe you have other plans or anything," she says, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

She starts to get up but I grab her arm softly.

"No, wait! I would love to go with you. Clarke in a fancy dress and a free buffet? Where do I sign up?"

She laughs nervously. In relief, I guess.

"Thank you. That would've been embarrassing."

"Walking away from here with O looking at you or showing up to the wedding without a date?"

She grins.

"Both. I'll call you soon so we can talk about it more precisely, okay?"

I nod and watch her walk away, a little smile on my face.  
I hate it, but O was right. We work so much better together than on our own.


	8. Blue looks good on you

3 days before Amy's wedding

[Clarke's POV]

I'm with Bellamy and we're walking hand in hand in that park we love. We decided to act like a real couple so that our bodies would be in sync - we hold hands, call each other with surnames and that kind of thing, we just never kiss. This whole immersion thing was Bellamy's idea, but I have to admit, I'm quite enjoying it. My heart skips a beat every time he calls me 'honey', but that I would never tell him.

I think we've actually become good friends over the past few weeks.

"What are you thinking about?"

Bellamy's soft voice wakes me up from my daydream.

"Nothing."

He looks at me like he knows exactly what I'm hiding.

'Okay, fine. I was just thinking that this is nice."

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about again?" he says, frowning.

"This. Hanging out with you, holding hands. I like it, it's nice."

A satisfied grin appears on his face.

"You have no idea how many people would like to be you right now, holding the hand of the most handsome man in the city."

He has a cryptic look on his face.

"Always so cocky."

After a second, irony washes off his face and he's serious again.

"Just so you know, I'm having a good time too."

We finish our little walk without really talking, just wandering in the streets, never letting go of each other. Finally, as the sun starts to settle down, we say goodbye in front of the building he lives in and I go home on my own, my hand feeling empty without Bellamy to hold it.

° ° °

[Bellamy's POV]

I'm trying not to smile like an idiot before Clarke is out of sight. I've been trying not to ever since she said she liked hanging out with me and holding my hand. As I think about the smile she had when she heard that I liked being with her as well, I start feeling a weird pain in my stomach. I'd like to ignore it, but I can't. I really like Clarke, and I obviously wish there was a little more between us than a fake relationship. I just don't know how to tell her, or when. Or even if I should tell her. I don't wanna ruin everything.

° ° °

The day after

I'm driving as fast as I can to Clarke's apartment because we're supposed to meet and I'm late. Amy and Jake's wedding is in two days and Clarke begged me to help her find a dress. I obviously wasn't going to say no.

"Bellamy, you're late!"

I just pulled over in front of her building and she was waiting downstairs.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll buy you lunch, okay?"

She throws me a weird look.

"I don't need you to buy me lunch."

"Of course you don't. But that'll compensate for the 5 minutes you waited outside of your apartment. Also, you can't say no to food."

She smiles a little.

"You're right, I can't."

° ° °

"So? How does it look? You've been in there for ten minutes, Clarke!"

She takes a few seconds to answer from inside the booth.

"I think I really like it, it's nice. Man, if I had a real date they'd lose their mind over this."

I don't have time to process what she just said that she opens the curtains. She does look really beautiful, but I don't say anything as I realize her words really hurt me. She notices that I'm quiet for too long and frowns a little.

"Do you not like it?"

"Yeah, no, it's great. Blue looks good on you."

She finds her smile back.

"I know, right? I'm taking it."

And then:

"Now let's eat that lunch you promised me."

° ° °

We're eating when it happens again.

I'm looking at her when, out of nowhere, she says:

"You know, after this whole wedding thing is done, I think I'm gonna date again. I miss it a bit, going to bars, meeting strangers... that kind of stuff."

She stops for a few seconds, doesn't raise her head and adds:

"What about you?"

I almost choke on my food. All I've been thinking about for the past few months is her. And now she's asking me about my love-life. My real love-life.

"Um, I don't know, I haven't really thought about it."

After that, she totally changes the subject and I try to act as normal as possible, but the truth is her words are still stuck in my mind. I thought that my growing feelings for her were mutual. I mean, she's the one who asked me to fake date her again. She told me she liked holding hands and hanging out with me. She even asked me to go pick a dress with her. And now she just keeps talking about dating other people once "all of this is over". What is that even supposed to mean? If she wanted someone new then why did she ask me to go with her to her friend's wedding? This is all so confusing that I lose track of the conversation. As much as I hate to admit it, anger is growing inside my heart. Against her for droping hints that weren't hints. But also against me for being so stupid and falling for her.

"Bellamy. Bellamy! Are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, yes, sorry. Uh, actually I just remembered that I have this... thing, at home. So, do you want me to take you hom or would you rather take the bus?"

"Oh, no, that's fine. I'll take the bus, go do your thing."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

I'm actually mad at myself for leaving her like that, but I'm afraid that if I stay then I'll just end up confronting her about my feelings and things will go down and I don't really want that for now.

So I'm just delaying the inevitable.


	9. Too late

The day before the wedding

[Bellamy's POV]

"Aren't you just so excited for tomorrow?"

Clarke and I are hanging out again, probably for the last time since the wedding is tomorrow, and after that she'll date other people and probably completely forget about me. I'm so mad at myself for falling for her. For believing that this could work. Of course she wouldn't see me like that. It's just that it felt so real to me. Everything, ever since Thanksgiving... I can't believe it's gonna have to stop. Again.

"Bellamy? Are you with me?"

"What? Yes, sorry. You were saying?"

She sighs.

"Nevermind. Tell me what's wrong with you, instead."

"What? Nothing's wrong with me."

She looks at me like she's not buying it.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But you obviously look concerned about something, and I thought we were close enough for you to tell me."

I mutter.

"Yeah, well, maybe we're not."

She frowns.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"No, you definitely said something."

She's so persistent.

"It's nothing, forget it."

She looks like she's about to add something, but she decides not to. We're still holding hands, walking around a lake, but something is off and we both feel it. After a while, having her hand in mine and knowing what it means to her - or more precisely what it doesn't mean to her - becomes unbearable. How did I get so attached, so fast? Typical Bellamy Blake.

"I think I'm gonna head home."

I just can't stand having her so close but so far at the same time.

"So soon? But we just started walking!"

"I know, I'm just really tired."

She lets go of my hand - quite aggressively - and stops in front of me. We're facing each other, me still trying to understand what she's doing and her, armed crossed and angry face on.

"That's enough. I don't know what's up with you but it's starting to seriously get on my nerves."

"What do you mean?"

She genuinely looks pissed.

"Don't play dumb with me, Bellamy. You know what I mean. You've been cold and distant for a couple of days now. What's your problem?"

"I don't have any problem."

"Stop it! Just, stop lying!"

Until now, she managed to keep her calm, but she's yelling now. And so am I. All of this anger and resentment I've been trying to hide for the past few days, they're resurfacing now.

"Why do you even care, uh?"

"You're my friend, of course I care!"

"Am I? Or are you just going to ditch me the second this wedding is over? I'm your friend now, because it's convenient for you. But you said it yourself, once all of this is done, you're gonna go back to hanging out all night and dating other people, and you'll forget all about me."

She looks so confused. She speaks with a small voice now, like she's afraid of saying something she shouldn't.

"Why does my love life upset you so much?"

I doesn't answer at first. I'm not sure I should. Once I say it out loud, there's no going back.

"Bellamy?"

"I care-"

I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

"I care, because I'm falling in love with you."

I open my eyes and I can see that hers are wide open due to the surprise. I continue:

"I've been falling in love with you ever since Thanksgiving, maybe even before that. And I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself, but then after Octavia's birthday we just stopped talking and I was miserable. I really was."

Her mouth is open but she doesn't say anything. She can't say anything else than "I-". So I just keep talking, finally unleashing everything I've been holding back.

"When you asked me to be your date to your friend's wedding, I thought it meant something. I thought you realised that you missed me. I thought it was an excuse to spend more time with me. Sorry I was so stupid. I hope you'll have fun with the new real boyfriend you can't wait to have."

And I can't stand the look in her face, full of pity, so I just leave and don't turn back. I've had enough of this. I should've known fake dating was a terrible idea from the beginning.

° ° °

[Clarke's POV]

The second he walks past me, I want to call him. I want to call him so bad, but I don't. I hurt him so much, and I didn't even realise. I don't think he wants to hear anything more from me.

So I just go home, walking like a zombie as I stil process everything I just heard.

He's falling in love with me. He really is, he really said it.

This makes me both so happy and so heartbroken. I don't even know what to think about it, let alone what to tell him.

What am I even feeling? Do I like him? As more than a friend?

I just don't know. I can't think anymore, so I just lay on my bed and fall asleep.

° ° °

A few hours later

The second I wake up, I know. I know exactly what I have to do, and I know I have to do it now. I get up in a hurry and get my phone. I try to call Bellamy, once, twice... He's not answering. After calling him for a third time, I decide to just go at his place right away.

His car is downstairs so he's probably home. I considering asking him to let me into the building, but he would probably ignore me. I hate doing this, but I know the code so I just enter it and get in without him knowing.

When I arrive at his floor, in front of his door, I wait a few seconds to catch my breath. And then I knock before I have time to realize that this is a terrible idea and that I should go home. I wait for 10 seconds and knock again, this time harder. I hear movement behind the door, but he must know it's me because he doesn't open the door. He doesn't even tell me to go away, he just pretends he's not here.

"Bellamy, I know you're here, please open the door so we can talk."

I wait for a few seconds but he still doesn't answer. I start leaving slowly, but then I stop and think this through. If I decide to walk away now, I'll probably never see him again. I need to tell him how I feel while I still can. So I just turn back and talk to his door.

"Bellamy, I know you can hear me. If you don't want to talk or even to open, fine, but at least listen to what I have to say."

I hear a noise, like he just leant against a wall. He's listening.

"My last relationship were disasters. I ended up being hurt so badly, I never wanted this to happen again. When we started hanging out and fake dating, I knew I was going to fall for you. I knew it from the beginning. But I just couldn't let myself be so vulnerable, especially since it was clear that everything about us was an act. I was trying to protect myself so hard that every bit of feeling I could have for you, I locked it in a side of my heart. I repressed it so hard that I wasn't even aware that these feelings existed, or that they were so strong. I never thought you could actually like me. And, earlier, when you told me you did... It was like you just unlocked that side of my heart where all of my feelings were locked. I needed a bit of time to process all of it, but... Bellamy, I'm falling for you, too. I'm sorry I didn't realize before. And I'm sorry I hurt you. I did ivinte you to the wedding because I wanted to spend more time with you. When I was talking about dating again, I think it was just my subconscious trying to make you jealous. Or me trying to convince myself that I would like to be with someone else than you. But I don't. I want to be with you."

Once I'm done, I wait for him to open the door, to hug me.

"Bellamy?"

But he doesn't. I walk away when I start feeling tears running down my cheeks.

Why did I have to be too late?


	10. The orange tulip

The day of Amy's wedding

[Clarke's POV]

I check my phone once again. No new messages. I haven't heard anything from Bellamy since I monologued in front of his door yesterday. Everytime I check and I see he still hasn't texted me, my heart breaks a little bit more.

He was supposed to pick me up at 9:30am so we could go to the wedding together. At 10am, when he's still not there, I finally accept that he's not coming. So, I leave my apartment, alone.

° ° °

The second I walk into the place of the wedding's reception, I hear Raven calling my name.

"Clarke! Hey, how are you?"

She quickly hugs me, and when she pulls away I can see a big smile on her face. I honestly don't remember when was the last I saw her this happy, so I decided not to bother her with my love problems. I smile back, as hard as I can.

"I'm great! How are you, you look stunning!"

"Thanks! I'm so happy to be here!"

She then frowns a little as she looks behind me.

"Where's your date?"

What do I say? The truht?

"Oh, he's going to be a little late. He had a last minute thing to handle."

"Okay. You still haven't told me his name, by the way."

I haven't? I guess that's true. But saying his name, now...

"Oh, sorry. It's Bellamy."

I can see Raven freezing as I say his name. She looks extremely surprised.

"Bellamy? Bellamy Blake?"

I'm honestly so confused right now.

"Yes... Do you know him?"

"Not really... Well, I haven't met him, but..."

She turns around for a second, looking at someone, and when she turns back, she has a big smile on her face.

"I'm actually dating his best friend, John Murphy. He's right there."

She points to the man she just looked at. I'm so surprised, I don't even know what to say. My mouth stays open for a few seconds as I wonder how much he knows about me. If he even knows me. If Bellamy told him that we used to fake date. If he told him how he felt about me. If he told him that I broke his heart.

Then Murphy gets up and I have no choice but to get it together. I smile as he approaches. When he's close enough, he says:

"It's nice to finally meet you, Clarke. I didn't realize it was that serious between you and Bellamy."

The way he says that last sentence... He definitely knows about the fake dating thing. I'm just grateful that he didn't expose us - well, me - in front of Raven.

I have to say something.

"Well, neither did I, but here we are."

Actually, here I am.

Murphy smiles at me, and then turns to Raven. He takes her hand and they look at each other like they're so in love. I can't help but miss Bellamy so much, so I find an excuse to get out of this.

"Hey, Raven. I'm going to go see Amy, I still didn't get the chance to say hi. I'll see you later."

She nods and I walk away, trying not to run.

As soon as I step into Amy's room, I can't see that there's something wrong. She's freaking out, almost crying. That's how she gets when she's nervous. Then she's sees me in the mirror.

"Clarke! Thank God you're here, I need your help."

She sounds so panicked that I'm actually afraid of what she's going to ask me. But she needs me.

"Of course, Amy. What do you need?"

"The stupid florist never delivered the bouquet, and I need one! It was supposed to be yellow, matching Jake's sleeve-buttons! Please, I just need a yellow bouquet!"

I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Of course, I'll get you the bouquet, okay? Don't worry about it, just take a deep breath and relax."

She closes her eyes and inspires slowly.

"Okay. This is going to be fine."

Then she opens her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Clarke."

I smile. Genuinely.

"What are friends for?"

° ° °

Twenty minutes later, after finding a florist and a parking spot, I finally step into the shop. I realise that I'm so tense and I relax a bit. I have time. I walk slowly, making sure to see every flower they have.

When I choose a bouquet of yellow flowers, I can't help but feel a bit sad. Amy is getting married today. And I'm happy for her, I truly am. But being at a wedding right now, after everything that happened with Bellamy... it breaks my heart. I should be here with him. I would have been if I had realized my feelings sooner.

Before hurting my feelings too much, I shake my head and step towards the counter. As the man is preparing Amy's bouquet, my eyes wander and I see orange tulips, just in the corner. Without thinking, I ask for a single tulip, separated from the bouquet. This one's for me.

"You'll only take one?" the florist asks me.

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

He then gives me the tulip, and as I pin it on my dress, I add

"It's- it was my boyfriend's favorite."

Why does everything have to be about Bellamy?

° ° °

It takes me half an hour to go back to the wedding. I can't drive fast because of the tears in my eyes. I just called Bellamy my boyfriend in front of a bunch of people, and it felt both so good and heartbreaking.

In my car, I carefully touch the tulip before wiping my tears and getting out.

Then I run to Amy, because I realize that I was gone a long time and I don't want her to worry - about me or about the flowers. When she sees me, she seems much better. She hugs me as she takes the bouquet, and tells me that she spoke with Jake. This is a good thing, because he truly has a gift to calm her down when she's stressing out.

"Alright, I'm going to find me a seat," I say. "I'll see you in a bit."

I walk out, and then spot Raven and Murphy in the second row. I join them.

"Nice flower," Murphy says, pointing at the tulip.

"Oh, thank you."

I check my watch. 11:55am. The ceremony will start in five minutes. I look around me, admiring the place and the decoration, when Raven suddenly garbs my arm. She point at the empty spot next to me.

"Clarke, where's your date?" she sounds panicked. "It starts in five minutes!"

I look down. I tried to avoid this, but I guess I have to tell her now.

"Oh. Well, the thing is Bella-"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn around quickly.

I can't believe it.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late."

The wedding is happening in three minutes, and Bellamy is here. I'm so surprised I don't even know what to say.

He plants a kiss on my cheek and sits next to me. I must have my mouth wide open, because he takes my hand and tells me that he'll explain everything after.

And the ceremony starts.

Jake and Amy are beautiful, and so in love. I can't help but cry during the vows. I think Bellamy notices, but he doesn't bring it up. He just holds my hand during the whole thing, and he squeezes it tighter by moments, which only make me cry more.

He's here. He's really here.

° ° °

After the ceremony, we all meet in an adjacent room. After saying hi to a few people and congratulating Amy and Jake, Bellamy and I back away a little so that we can talk.

"Clarke, I am so sorry I didn't show up this morning."

I cut him short.

"I should be the one apologizing."

"No, please. Let me finish."

I nod.

"I was so heartbroken when I confessed to you and you didn't say anything. I felt so stupid. And, honestly, I was mad at you. Because you made me fall in love with you, and you didn't even like me back."

He takes a deep breath.

"Then, you came knocking at my door yesterday. And everything you said just confused me so much. I didn't know what to think anymore. But I was still miserable, and I was so scared that you were just saying this... to make me happy. Or that you felt forced to. I don't really know."

He looks away for a second.

"I didn't plan on coming today. I know this was a bitchy move, but I thought I didn't have the strength. But then..."

He stops, and his eyes find mine again.

"Then what, Bellamy?" I say as softly as I can.

"Then Murphy called me."

I frown. What does Murphy have to do with this?

"Maybe one hour before the ceremony, he called me. He said that he was there with Raven, and that he saw you. At first, I didn't really understand why he was calling me just to say this, either. But he told me something else. He told me that he had to go to the florist last minute, because Raven wanted them to have matching flowers. And he told me that he saw you there. You were right in front of him, but you didn't see him."

I start to understand where this is going.

"Apparently, you would've bought a single orange tulip because it was your boyfriend's favorite. When Murphy heard the sound in your voice, he understood that something was wrong between us, and he called me and told me everything. And it moved me so much. Because what you did just made it real. It confirmed everything you told me yesterday, because you thought that no one was watching and yet you still acted like you were completly in love with me."

This time, I cut him.

"That's because I am."

He smiles.

"I know. I'm sorry for doubting it. For doubting you."

I'm so happy right now that I don't even care. He's here, and he wants to be with me. And I want to be with him.

I get closer to him and cup his face in my hands.

"Can I kiss you?", I ask quietly.

He nods as he leans closer to me, and our lips finally touch.

And it feels like fireworks are exploding in my heart. This is the best feeling I've ever had, and this is real. I never want to break away from his lips. I don't care if I need to breathe, I need him more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh took them long enough


End file.
